


Broken Rules

by EmiliaVBlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 52 weeks, Carnival, Cats, Dancing, F/M, Hallucinations, Piano, Potions, Prompt Fic, Snager, Year Prompts, piano playing, secret sibling, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: So, this is a 52 week (1 Year) prompt fic based off Prompts from a prompt book I bought.Mini story: The title is from my lovely friends in the H&C Discord. I made rules for myself in a prompt book, one of which was not to write Fanfiction, and then realized the potential for Snamione in a lot of them and they lovingly encouraged me to break my own rules.But, I gave myself new rules:1. Each prompt MUST be Snamione Centric2. Must ALL take place in the same Universe3. Stories must in some way interconnect4. Must use ALL of the prompt & words given
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Pianos and Potions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Strange Request At A Piano Bar  
> Words: Carnival, Sprain, apple, juvenile, controversy, twirl, sassafras, and awkward

Hermione wasn't used to dressing up like this. She avoided every single ball, party, gala, etcetera she could. But, the Samhain **Carnival** was out of the question according to her illustrious friend. Astoria Malfoy had been badgering her for weeks on her coming, guilting her by reminding her that she had something to prove to her in-laws that she wasn't a useless wife, disapproving of her decision to have a career, even if she _was_ one of the best Justices in the Ministry.

So, here she was in a beautiful, Pureblood approved gawdy dark blue and gold gown with charmed stars to dance around her dress and an elegant, but equally showy otter **mask**. And she was thanking the gods and goddesses of old for the steadying charm she'd let Pansy put on her shoes, especially now, four hours later. She'd drank her weight in liquor and wine and danced the night away, while the world around her glimmered with games, rides, and food.

She giggled, swaying slightly as a lively waltz started and she stumbled back into a tall man, wearing a snake mask. She tipped her head up to look at him, intrigued by the dark eyes looking down at her. The wizard wore black dress robes and she could barely see the dark, silver-lined hair, pulled back.

"I'm sorry, professor," she murmured, surprising the man.

She smirked, "You're a little obvious with a snake mask and all. And no one else is this tall or smells like **apples**."

He was taken aback at her candid behaviour, but she just giggled.

"Dance with me?" she asked, boldly taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor before he could make a snide remark about her inebriated state.

Severus hesitated for a moment before wrapping his hand around her waist and **twirling** them as he moved with confident steps through the dance, leading Hermione through. Hermione felt light and free in his arms. She felt giddy and on top of the world as he spun her around. She leaned into him, smiling up at him as the song ended. He slowly pulled away and bowed slightly as Hermione drunkenly giggled and swayed stepping back toward the refreshment table, thinking about how light she felt.

That was, until she caught sight of her ex-boyfriend, McLaggen. Cormac had his hands all over Romilda Weasley, Ron's wife. She sobered slightly, glaring at the two.

She knew Cormac was spiraling. Last month after she dumped him for his gambling habit he'd been caught in a **controversy** with stealing from his job at Gringrotts’. And now he was out and about making out with married women at a public masquerade and carnival.

She went to go stop them, but Ron had caught them first. He punched McLaggen. Then started yelling and screaming, causing a fanfare as he roughly pulled his wife to him.

"Ron, stop this!" Hermione growled, stalking toward the, "Let's do this-"

Before she could finish speaking Ron yanked Romilda roughly, toward the door, a small bottle dropping from her skirts and exploding in front of Hermione. Smoke bloomed up surrounding Hermione as the world went black.

* * *

"She will be in and out of consciousness," a deep familiar voice murmured, as she swam right below the surface, "This potion contains **sassafras** , a known hallucinogenic. I will keep an eye on her and monitor her vitals. The **oxidation** from the potion being smashed may leave her a bit scatter brained."

Astoria and Ginny frowned at each other. Harry sighed, knowing the two would probably be plotting revenge on Romilda as he looked at Draco.

"We've put Weasley and McLaggen in a holding cell for the night. They're both quite pissed. And Weasley's wife disappeared, but we can charge her for assault with a potion and unauthorized use of a regulated substance whenever."

"Are you sure you're okay with keeping an eye on her?" Harry asked, looking at his old professor.

The now retired teacher ran his fingers through his greying hair and rolled his eyes. "It's a small dose of a hallucinogenic and a **sprained** wrist. She'll be fine after some healing potions when she wakes. And the sprain is almost completely healed."

He waved them out of his guest room to the Floo.

"Now, it's late and you've disturbed me long enough," he growled, "Get out."

Astoria and Ginny made faces but hurried through the Floo back to the Potter house.

"Looks like we're going to your place," Draco muttered.

"Is your Mum going to be okay with the boys for the rest of the night?" Harry worried.

"Of course," he sniffed, "Let's go before they figure out how to murder Weasley's wife and we have to figure out how to make sure our wives don't go to Azkaban."

"Goodbye, Snape," Harry sighed, stepping through, calling out his address.

* * *

Severus had checked on Hermione an hour ago. She'd been stable and asleep. There was a time after the war where he hadn’t seen her, but only heard of her by name. But, he'd kept up with her career just the same as he'd done with all of his star students over the years and of course, Potter.

Not that he would admit that or tell anyone that those he graded the harshest and bullied the most had been the ones he'd pushed the most, knowing they could do better, _be_ better.

And Hermione was by far the most successful. She was one of the leading prosecutors in the Law division of the Ministry. She'd had the common sense to dump Weasley, the jealous boy was a good friend, not a good match for someone as brilliant and successful as Miss Granger. Not that he would admit that.

Over the latter five years he'd had the pleasure of working with her. Especially when she'd come to him for a cheaper version of the Wolf's Bane potion and he'd watched her fight for the rights of the wizards infected with the werewolf curse. From there, they had spent countless meetings together over patents and yellow tape in order to test and role out better potions for maladies that had been given up on a long time ago.

He had to admit that the more she came into her own, the more he enjoyed being around the young witch. He enjoyed her tenacity in her work, her dedication to her beliefs, her passion for books.

And tonight, she'd looked enchanting. He could have watched her twirl in her dress the whole night through. And now that same witch was asleep in his guest room.

He shook his head before rising to his feet, hoping to stay his straying thoughts. He took a seat at his piano and began to play, knowing he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Hermione awoke, but her mind was spinning and swirling. The rooms were moving and she felt as though she were floating. She could hear and see music and she followed it down a distorted hallway and into what she thought was a bar. And at the bar was a handsome man, playing the piano.

"Miss Granger?" the man called, stopping the music as he looked over at her.

"Hermione," she corrected, before frowning, "Why did you stop playing?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he growled.

"Are bar pianist always so grouchy?" she teased, "Come now, Severus."

He blushed at the casual way she spoke to him, "What are you talking about?"

"Play me a song, Severus," she commanded, leaning against the piano, watching him playfully.

In her drug addled mind, they were in an empty bar, and he was the barman and she'd just found out his secret love of music. Was she hallucinating one of her multiple fantasies she'd been having about the professor for years? Yes. Did she care? Not one bit.

"You need to get back to bed," he growled, stalking toward her, but stopped, when she pressed her hand to his chest, her eyes peering up at him. She leaned up and kissed him and he instantly yanked away, staring down at her, his eyes wide. He’d always wanted to kiss her, but not while she was like this. He swallowed hard.

She giggled, “I’ll try not to be offended if you play me a song. Please? Just one?"

He sighed, "Hermione..."

"Severus."

"Fine," he growled, "But, there is no arguing afterwards."

"Cross my heart," she smirked.

"This is so **juvenile** ," he muttered, under his breath, but sat down, beginning to play.

Hermione swayed and sang the words, recognizing the song as an old ballad from the forties her dad used to play. She swayed, singing softly, meeting the softened gaze of the older man she secretly wanted to get to know more intimately.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you, Severus,” she murmured, leaning heavily on the piano, “I love talking to you, but kissing you-that would be more exciting than a million carnival rides.”

Her vision blurred and when she opened her eyes she was in his arms.

"Where are we?" she asked, realizing he was in dress robes and she was having a hard time breathing, "Why the fuck do I feel like something's constricting me?"

"You're at my home," he replied, "And it's probably the corset of your gown."

He sat her down on the bed and Hermione pouted, wanting to be back in his arms. He handed her two potions that she took without question.

"What happened?" she asked, quietly.

"You were exposed to some toxic plants tonight," he replied, "Relax back. When you wake you should feel better."

"Severus?" she murmured, blushing fiercely, "Can you undo the corset please? I won’t be able to sleep with it on."

His cheeks went slightly red, remembering what she’d confessed against the piano before she fainted. He nodded, clearing his throat and he left the room, coming back with an old Black Sabbath t-shirt. Hermione raised a brow but slipped it on slowly before he reached behind her and underneath the shirt tapping his wand on the ribbons to release her from the gown. Hermione gripped his shoulders for support, raising herself up enough to wriggle out of the dress.

She sighed happily, sitting back down and moved to get more comfortable. "Thank you."

He looked at her **awkwardly** , not saying a word before he reached down, taking the dress.

"Get some rest."

* * *

Hermione groaned, slipping out of the unfamiliar bed, smelling fresh coffee as she opened the door. She wandered down the stairs and almost tripped over a large calico cat. It rubbed against her, purring. She smiled, petting it before lifting it into her arms and following the coffee to a kitchen.

She smiled, cuddling the cat as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Severus beginning to cook.

The cat meowed and jumped out of Hermione's arms, moving to rub against Snape's legs. The man chuckled.

"Hello, Penny-Girl," he murmured, lovingly, surprising Hermione.

She let out a giggle and he whipped around, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Sorry," she said, quietly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "I'm sorry if Penelope disturbed you."

"I'm feeling fine. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sure whatever was in that potion wasn't anything nice," she replied.

“Sassafras,” he confirmed, and she grimaced. Of course, Romilda would be on a hallucinogenic.

Severus was trying not to look at her legs as she neared him. He cleared his throat.

"I'm making breakfast...if you'd like to..." he said, trickling off as she stood before him.

"I would," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, pressing her lips against his.

"What-"

"I've been wanting to do that for years," she admitted, but before she could say anything more he pressed her against the counter, kissing her deeply.

She moaned, hopping up as he instinctively gripped her bum, holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Severus placed her on the counter as he slowly deepened the kiss just as voices came from the living room.

They yanked away from each other and Hermione hopped off the counter just as Ginny and Astoria stepped into the room.

"Hey! You're up!" Ginny greeted, but Astoria was smirking at the awkward couple.

She was quickly assessing the situation, lingering on their flushed faces and the shirt Hermione was wearing.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized.

"Yet here you are in my home," Severus replied, cool as a cucumber as he ate a slice of apple off the cutting board beside the stove.

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him, wanting to continue what they started, but focused on her friends.

"We brought you clothes," Ginny announced.

"Um...thanks," Hermione said, taking the bag Ginny offered.

"You ready to head home?" Astoria asked, slyly.

"Actually, Severus and I are going to a piano bar today," she announced, watching the amused look on her friend's faces as they got the cue.

"We are?" Severus asked.

"Have fun," Ginny giggled, yanking Astoria back to the Floo.

"That's my code would for shagging," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm sure you could play my keys just right."


	2. Family Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Family Mystery Uncovered  
> Sunday, secret, notebook, marathon, island, university, wallpaper, swap, sister, demand

Hermione wasn't excited to be leaving the little  **island** . When Severus had brought her to his new home on a small island off the coast of Ireland she didn't expect to love it so much. But, it had been six months since she'd gone back to her parent's house. And it was time to figure out what to do with it.

She couldn't just abandon it and she needed to finally move her things into Severus’s place.

At first she'd spent every other weekend there, then every weekend. Which slowly turned into every day. The conversation of her moving in had been awkward on Severus's part, but Hermione was glad he'd done it. She'd been so confused about what their standing had been and what they were doing and apparently so had he.

The weekend had been busy for them, so they'd agreed to go to the house to clear it out on  **Sunday** , but now, snuggled up to her surly boyfriend, Hermione didn't want to go anywhere. The alarm went off for a second time and her hand went up to hit the snooze again, but Severus stopped her, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Get up, Mia," he grumbled, "We have things to do today."

"I counter this by offering morning sex, a nap, and then have a Hitchcock movie  **marathon** ," she murmured, sliding her foot along the back of his leg and burrowing her face into his neck, cuddling close.

Severus groaned, "As great as that sounds we need to get up. The realtor will be by the house next week to see about getting it rented."

Hermione grumbled, but got off the bed, knowing he was right. After getting ready and a short breakfast they were off, disapparating to the modest two-story house.

Hermione disarmed the house wards and stepped inside. Severus followed behind and Hermione quietly looked around. She'd lived there alone for five years after she and Ron broke up, but it never felt like her home. It felt like a stranger's house. She hadn't redecorated or actually moved anything. She'd continued to sleep in her childhood room, so honestly, this really hadn't been her home, but more a place to lay her head. Her parent’s things were still strewn about the house, knowing that they'd only taken two suitcases with them when she'd wiped their memories.

They didn't even know they owned a house here. Not that it mattered since she'd put the house in her name once she realized she couldn't restore their memories.

"This doesn't feel like somewhere you'd live," he pointed out.

"This? It's all my parents," Hermione replied, heading toward the garage for boxes.

"Why didn't you redecorate?" he wondered, following her.

She shrugged, "Don't really have an answer. Did you redecorate your parent's home?"

"No, but I also only spent two months out of the year there," he pointed out, "You actively lived here."

"Well, the flat I shared with Ron was pretty sparse too. Maybe I just don't do decorating?"

He snorted, realizing that she didn't know what he'd realized. She didn't feel at home there. At his home she'd started bringing flowers in and placing them in different areas. She'd bought art from the locals and hung them up in her half of their shared office. And she'd bought beautiful blankets that always matched the colours in his living room. She'd nested in his home in a way she hadn't been able to here.

But, Hermione was beyond that idea as she flicked her wand commanding a hoard of moving boxes out of the garage and into the living room.

"We could leave the furniture for the next people to move in?" Hermione offered as she looked around.

"That might be a good idea," he remarked, "And everything else we can decide if you want save them or they go."

Hermione looked around, knowing that while the house was a moderate size, it was going to take a while.

"Let's get started then," she shrugged.

* * *

Six hours later and they'd barely made a dent. Hermione grumbled as she moved into the home office.

"Can't we just finish another day?" she whinged.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "Let's do the office and then that way the first floor is done."

She sighed, looking at the door. She really didn't want to do that room. While she'd cleared out the desks a long time ago while getting her affairs in order, she wasn't ready to get rid of the rest of it. But, she trudged on.

They worked through the room and Hermione started moving her Mum's desk just as she heard the  **wallpaper** rip.

"Shit," she hissed.

Severus came over, levitating the desk and moving it against the wall like the other furniture as Hermione saw to the damage on the wallpaper.

"Sev?" she called.

"Yes?"

"Come look at this."

He walked over and crouched down, seeing what was clearly a double layer to the wallpaper.

"Huh," he muttered, before using his wand to peel back more of the wallpaper, revealing a hole in the wall with a box inside of it.

"What's this?" he asked, frowning as he pulled it free.

"I've never seen it," Hermione muttered, taking it, caressing the roses all around it, "My mum loved roses though. And this was her desk, so I'm assuming this has to be hers."

Hermione sat down on the floor, pretzel style before opening the box, pulling a  **notebook** and some letters free, along with what Hermione recognized as a sorority pin and some old photographs.

"I didn't know my mum was in a sorority," she muttered as she found pictures of her mother in her uni-days, surrounding by girls in similar outfits around a large house with Alpha-Beta-Pi on it.

"Your mum studied in the States?" Severus said, surprised.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah,  **university** was the only time my parents have ever been apart actually. She went to Yale for medicine. She wanted to become a doctor, but during a visit she got pregnant with me and decided to come home and get married. When I was five and going to primary school she went back to university and got her dental degree and opened the practice with dad."

She flicked through the photos and stopped as she found pictures of her mum holding a baby. She frowned, flipping the image over to see the date, noting it was dated two years before she was born.

"Who is this?" she muttered.

"It isn't you?" he pressed.

Hermione shook her head before grabbing the notebook and opening it, realizing it was a diary. She flicked through it quickly and found the date in question, panic seizing her as she read.

"What's wrong?" Severus pressed.

She shook her head before starting to read.

" ‘I feel like a part of me has been stolen. A day ago, I had been so sure about my decision, but today I feel lost. Kayla and her boyfriend, Abraxas, came and took him from me and I feel so lost now. I thought I would be happy that the mistake I made nine months ago was finally out of my life and I could focus on building my life with Grant back home. But, how am I supposed to not miss the darling boy who rested against me so trusting. The small babe who shared my world for nine months as I hid the truth from my loving boyfriend and my family. I hope Kay's family will love him dearly. I know he's better off with people who can care for him. And while this is, I know, for the best in the long run I can't help but miss you and think of you. I love you, Lysander Ravensway. Always. And I hope your father's family loves you as you deserve. And may God forgive me.’ "

Hermione and Severus sat in silence for a minute.

"Did you know you had a brother?" Severus asked, after a while.

Hermione shook her head harshly. "No idea. Mum never mentioned it."

Panic filled her as her mind whirled and she wondered about her own birth.

"Do you think I'm not my father's either?" she whispered.

"Hermione, you can't think that way," Severus replied, taking her hand.

Hermione shook her head, fiercely, and flipped through the book to find when her mother found out she was pregnant, reading about the sorority **sister** who helped her through it and talked her into giving the baby to the father's family.

"I need to speak to this woman," Hermione said, suddenly.

"Hermione..."

"Severus, I need answers."

He nodded, "Right, well, we'll call your mother's school tomorrow and go from there?"

* * *

It took weeks, but finally Hermione had located her mother's old roommate and sorority sister. The woman hadn't been so keen to meet with her, but she'd agreed after Hermione pleaded with her. She stood outside of the gated house, feeling the magical barrier around it. She hit the buzzer on the gate again and a cheery voice greeted her.

"Ravensway residence, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger? I talked to Kayla Ravensway? About my mum, Jean Lovett?" she called.

"Right," the voice replied, a little less enthusiastically.

The gate opened and Hermione drove the car inside, not surprised to see House Elves hiding from sight around the grounds. She parked in the circle drive before walking up to the house. She got out and walked up to the door, a beautiful brunette, her style reminiscent of Narcissa Malfoy's beautiful wardrobe and Astoria's, stood there, smiling politely.

"Hello, Mrs. Ravensway," Hermione greeted.

"Ms," the woman corrected, shaking her hand, "You look just like Jean. You don't look at all like Grant. Except the eyes."

She waved her in, and Hermione stepped through, not at all surprised by the grandiose entrance as she led her into a small parlor.

"Would you like some coffee? I can always have some tea made?" she prompted.

"Oh, I'm all right," Hermione replied.

"Well, how can I help you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione pulled out the photos and even her brother's birth certificate.

"My mum and dad...they died a few years ago," she lied, still protecting her family after all these years, "I've just got to cleaning out their house and well. I found these things in my mother's office."

"I'm so sorry about you family," Kayla said, her eyes blurring with tears, "I...when we spoke...Jean was a very dear friend and a great sorority sister."

"Thank you," Hermione said gently, "But, the reason I'm here is because...I just found out my mother gave birth to a little boy. And that she gave him to you. And from the magical barrier around the house..."

The woman visibly relaxed. "You're a witch as well. Good. You're wondering why a single witch would adopt a little no-maj boy. And if you can meet him. Well, what I'm going to say isn't going to be very flattering, but keep in mind it was the sixties..."

"I just want to know what happened to him first..." Hermione started.

"Well, we took him because he was a wizard of course, and his father was my boyfriend at the time," she said, instantly, "Lysander is actually quite a gifted wizard."

Hermione felt pride in her as she realized her brother was like her. Except maybe a half-blood instead of Muggleborn.

"How..." she started.

"Well, my boyfriend wanted to experiment with no-maj women. He's from across the pond and he was here for business and some change after his wife died. And he said, mixing with no-majes back home wasn't okay for men like him."

"Ah, a pureblood?" Hermione guessed.

Kayla nodded, "Yeah. But, your mom was my roommate and started doing drugs with me and I was rebelling from my own pureblood family. We come from a long line of wizards from the US and I was doing everything possible to disappoint my Daddy. But, he was hoping when I met Abraxas that would change."

Hermione frowned. Why was that name so familiar?

"Your mom, I talked her into 'playing' with us," she winced, "I'm sorry that's the most delicate way to put it. But, we thought it was just a bit of fun. And then she got pregnant. Abraxas tried to have it terminated, but that's when we realized the baby was magical. So, we kept it a  **secret** from everyone and I pretended to be pregnant and take the baby. Abraxas and I got engaged and when Lys was born we took him. But, soon after that Abraxas disappeared. He sent money all the time for Lys. And then we got word he died. His money basically pays for everything. But, I raised Lys as my own and shortly after he was born your mother just disappeared."

"Does...does my brother know?" she prompted.

"That he's a half-blood? And that I'm not his mother? Of course," she winced, "It's the reason my Daddy won't put him in his will."

"Didn't he ever..." she started.

"Want to meet Jean?" she chuckled, "Yes. More he  **demanded** it than anything else. And he tried to once. Before all that war stuff happened. It was the summer before he finished school. And he saw you. He said, he talked to her and then erased her mind."

“Can I see pictures of him? If you don’t mind,” Hermione asked.

Kayla smiled, getting a family photo album and handing it to Hermione. Hermione smiled, opening it up, smiling at the little boy in the pictures. He had the same blonde curly hair as Hermione had when she was little. But, unlike hers his eyes were an uncanny silver. She’d only ever seen those eyes in one family, but she doubted that mattered much.

She kept looking, smiling at the happy boy in each image. A little boy playing sports and caring for a beautiful small cat. She caressed the images until she reached a picture of a teenaged boy with a smirk on his face.

She stared at it, shocked by the intense deja vu she got, remembering punching a face identical to the face looking back at her. It was like someone had  **swapped** Malfoy’s face onto an equally blond, curly haired boy.

“Abraxas...as in Abraxas  _ Malfoy? _ ” she demanded, turning back shocked.

“Do you have a problem with my sperm donor, sis?” a deep voice called from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early! WHOOP WHOOP!
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Mersheeple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple) for beta-ing and helping me write the ending! If you haven't read her stuff you should! She's incredible!


	3. Linen Closets and Pixies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I just had a really bad bought of mental health. But, I'm hoping to be back more regularly again.
> 
> Prompt: Someone is Hiding in the Linen Closet  
> Words: Grandfather, Canoe, Pear, Cakewalk, Blouse, Assignment, Stampede, Present, Dinner, Slurp

Being at the Weasley house during a Weasley birthday was hard on Severus, but it was nothing on the awkwardness of Malfoy  **dinners** on Hermione, especially when she started arguing with Lucius. But, it was the give and take of being in a relationship and they didn't mind being at either place so long as they were together.

But, Ministry events for work were another story entirely. Both of them hated it and both of them fought them tooth and nail. When Severus had agreed to be on  **assignment** at the Ministry to help concoct a new potion to stave off the long term effects of the Cruciatus he had forgotten the political niceties he'd be expected to join in on. And now, dressed in uncomfortable dress robes he was completely regretting his decision, but the grant had been too good to back away from. Up until now, he'd been able to avoid them for the most part, but now he was expected at them.

Hermione smirked to herself as she finished getting ready, happy that he finally had to endure the annoying, stuffy dinners she’d always been expected at. He usually got away with staying home, pretending to work on some potion or other since they went public with their relationship. And before that he got away with not going because no one knew they were together. But, now he was part of the people being honoured and was expected at each event.

"Stop smiling," he growled.

She bit her lip. "I'm not smiling, Severus, I'm smirking."

"Yes, and a  **canoe** is another name for a boat," he grumbled.

"Oh, come on. Don't be grumbly," she said, brushing her lips against his, "This'll be a **cakewalk** . We'll go to  **dinner** , mix and mingle with people who have too much money, drink expensive wine we don't need to pay for, then come home."

He sighed, "There's nothing for it."

"That's the spirit," she teased as he rose, towering over her.

He leaned down, kissing her, before heading toward the floo.

"I don't promise to be pleasant," he warned.

"I don't even think you _ can _ be pleasant, Severus," she replied, smirking, before calling out the address and dropping the floo powder.

* * *

The  **grandfather** clock tolled as they ate  **dinner** with their "esteemed" colleagues and Severus was dramatically envisioning his death as he sat across from Hermione. Hermione was biting her lip to stop herself from giggling as he pressed the images into her mind with legilimency.

He shared an image of a hoard of bowtruckles running through the room and then another of a pack of crups running through the dining room, ruining the meal. Hermione snorted, turning it into a cough, as she took a sip from her glass.

The Minister called their attention and began his speech. But, Severus could barely pay attention as he was shooting daggers at the man beside him. McMillian was  **slurping** his pasta so loudly that Severus’s playful images turned murderous and Hermione gave him a warning look. He sighed deeply just as the door banged open.

A  **stampede** of Cornish Pixies ran through the room, jumping and squealing with Rolf Scammander and Charlie Weasley chasing after them. A pixie jumped right into Hermione's pasta, splattering the woman in meat sauce. She squealed, jumping from her seat and stumbling back as Severus freed his wand.

"Immobolus," he called, freezing every pixie in sight.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Scammander," the Minister called, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Minister!" Charlie called, "Misplaced the pixie queen during the move from the infestation at the Avery Estate to the research lab so they're a little frenzied and got away from us trying to find her."

"Weasley, capture the pixies here and return them to the lab," Kingsley commanded, "Scammander, go find the damned queen!"

Both men nodded and Severus reached down and grabbed a **pear** from the fruit display before cutting it up with a quick spell and handing it to Rolf.

"A **present** for the queen. It might coax her out," he explained.

Rolf grinned, "Thank you, Master Snape. I'll be off then."

Charlie kissed his husband's cheek before focusing back on collecting all of the pixies as Kingsley focused on getting things back to stasis. Severus focused back on Hermione who was still wiping sauce from her face and curls enough to excuse herself.

"Let's get you set to rights," Severus said, gently tugging on her elbow.

"It's okay, I'll just do a quick Scourify," she replied, but he gave her a meaningful look.

"Hermione, your **blouse** is covered in sauce. The oils will set in and even with a Scourify it might not help," he said, before he pushed an image of them finding somewhere to hide for the remainder of the dinner into her mind.

She smirked, nodding, "You're right, Severus. I better get to this before it sets in. Excuse us."

She nodded politely before letting Severus lead her out of the room.

"Finally," Severus lamented, "I was getting ready to shove McMillian's face into his damned bowl."

Hermione laughed, tugging him along down the hall.

"It wasn't that bad," she giggled.

" _ You _ weren't sitting next to him," he pointed out.

"Oh, poor  _ baby _ ," she teased, stopping him, pressing herself against him, "How will you _ ever  _ be able to handle this affront?"

"I'm sure I could be persuaded to forget," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to press heated kisses against her neck.

Hermione hummed with pleasure, pressing up against him as her fingers dipped into his hair, holding his head against her neck. She reached beside him, opening the door there before tugging him inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a brow raised.

"I need you to help me out of this  **blouse** so we can cleanse it," she replied, innocently, the look in her eyes, anything but.

"Ah, of course, the stain," he said, playing along.

He shut the door to the small room they'd entered before reaching out and quickly unbuttoning her shirt, trailing kisses along her neck. Hermione arched up, shivering under the feel of his long fingers against her skin.

"Touch me, Severus," she panted just as his lips descended upon her own.

She moaned into him as she pressed against him, his hands cupping her breasts as he deepened the kiss. But, a small pinch to her rear forced her back with a yelp. She pressed back against him and looked around the dark room in vain.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something bit me," she replied.

Severus cast a Lumos as Hermione quickly buttoned up her shirt and cast a Scourify on the stain. The small room turned out to be a linen closet and on a plush curtain Hermione had been resting on was a very angry pixie.

"Looks like we found the queen," Severus said, grimly.

"She must be looking for a place to make a nest," Hermione muttered before casting a holding bubble around the creature.

Being encased seemed to anger the little creature even more, but Hermione paid it no mind as she scooped up the orb.

"Let's get this back to Rolf," she sighed.

"Can we leave after this?" Severus asked, letting her take the lead.

"This little monster bit me, Sev. We are most definitely leaving."


	4. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An Unexpected Union  
> Brothers, Potato, Common, Hands, Boyfriend, Alphabet, Scribble, Hydrangea, Sandwich, Tug-of-War

Hermione hadn't expected Lysander to come visit so quickly after finding out they were siblings. But, here it was not even two months after finding out she had a brother and she was hosting him in the home she shared with Severus.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually come visit for your birthday," Hermione laughed, as she hugged him tightly.

"Of course! I want to legally claim my name and some estate left for me here by my father. And who better to spend time with then my baby sister?" he replied, grinning, "Are you regretting inviting me?"

Hermione shook her head as she led him up to his room, "Of course not, come in."

She showed him around her home before they sat for tea. Taking the time to catch up on everything they hadn't already discussed through their letters. They'd written to each other every day for the last two months and they both realized though they looked so different, they had so much in **common**.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Lysander asked, resting back in his chair.

"He's actually with your brother and his family right now," she replied, "They were invited to the Weasley yearly family reunion and Severus always shows up with them to make sure Lucius actually comes because he’s a sore loser.”

"Oh no, I didn't ruin your plans by coming today?" Lysander asked, eyes wide as he realized he'd invited himself over without making completely certain his sister was okay.

"Of course not, but I will be leaving after I finish warding and spraying the garden. I'm actually glad I didn't miss you. I hadn't opened the post until it was pretty late since we were de-gnoming. Severus planted some  **Hydrangeas** for a new potion and the plant variant seems to have attracted them rather quickly. But, you're welcome to come along to the Weasley’s with me," she explained.

"Are you sure?" Lysander prompted, "I don't want to step on anyone's toes or come uninvited."

"You're family," she said, instantly, "If anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me."

"And what about the Malfoys?" he pointed out.

"I'll let Severus know and he can tell them," she said, smiling.

"Well, that settles that then," he grinned, "I've never been to a family reunion that wasn't just a stuffy socialite ball."

"You'll like this one. It's mostly just a lot of eating and ridiculous games," she replied.

She quickly **scribbled** a note to Severus and sent it on it's way via Severus's raven, Igor.

* * *

When they got to the Burrow the Malfoys were already there. And Lucius was astutely ignoring his younger half-brother. But, Draco was more than happy to shake the man's hand and introduce his son to his great-uncle.

“How was Lucius when you told him?” she asked as Severus sat beside her with a plate for both of them.

“He whinged like the prat he is,” Severus replied, kissing her forehead, “Cissa talked some sense into him.”

“Yeah, Lys said he was claiming his heritage. I figured it’d be a little sticky.”

He shrugged, “I don’t know why. It’s obvious they’re  **brothers** .”

He pointed to the Malfoys and Hermione's eyes went wide as she watched all the similarities and  **common** gestures that must've been natural Malfoy characteristics in the three generations of Malfoy men gathered. Hermione giggled as she watched the delicate way the three men and even the small boy ate their  **potato** salad and tea  **sandwiches** , all ignoring the barbequed meat, because as the Weasley men were displaying, it was impossible to look gentlemanly eating ribs.

"Okay, everyone lineup in  **alphabetical** order!" Molly called.

"What's going on?" Lys asked, frowning.

"Molly divides us into teams to play the games. The easiest way to do it is by alphabetical order. Then she cuts us in half. There's thirty-two of us in total," Hermione explained.

"Ah, I see," he muttered.

Molly did quick work of dividing them all up and somehow managed to put Lys, Hermione, and Lucius on the same team. And suffice it to say, it was the worst thing Molly could've done. Lucius was pettily refusing to work with Lysander and Hermione finally called for a timeout pulling the brothers aside.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I refuse to play with a bastard who has staked a claim on my family's estate," Lucius snarled, glaring at Lysander.

Lysander snorted, "I didn't stake a claim on anything, brother. I simply asked to be allowed to use my family name."

"You aren't a Malfoy," Lucius barked.

"Why? Because I'm a half-breed?" Lysander sneered, eyes flashing angrily, "I heard that enough growing up."

"I'm not that bigoted man anymore," Lucius said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want your money, Lucius. I have my own. Not to mention our father left me a trust fund," Lysander reminded.

Lucius glared at the man and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your father's dead," she reminded, "Regardless of how angry you are at him for whatever slight you think he's made to you, you're brothers. Lucius, Lys didn't ask to be born. Nor did he choose his parents. Will you begrudge him that forever? Be the bigger man for once."

"You're only saying all this because you don't want to lose to your ex again," Lucius grumbled, childishly.

"Exactly!" she huffed, "That'll be two years in a row! And I _ know _ we can win!"

He stared at Lysander for a minute, finally extending a hand.

"Fine," he sniffed, "We can try."

Lysander smirked, shaking his hand. "Now, can we kick some Weasley ass?"

"Come on, you three!" Astoria shouted, "Next game is  **Tug-Of-War** ! We need all hands on deck!"

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read my on-going WIPs, I started a special project on the Founders. I've given myself the month to work on it to get it at least 10 chapters out because I'm very passionate about it and I want it to be the best work. And since I'm not posting it right away I keep pushing it away because my WIPs are taking precedent. But, I want to give the story a chance so they're on hold for the minute. But, these drabbles are easy for me to do in one sitting so these will be regularly posted every Thurs/Fri for the entire year.  
> Thank you for your patience with me!
> 
> Also! Special thanks to [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston) for Penelope's name! If you haven't read her stuff check it out! She writes these incredible 100 word prompts! They're amazing!


End file.
